Terry Ford
The happily business man who is part of the Fords family and is married to Tamara Fords. Early Life Born in Chesunt to the influential family of the Fords he broke out from the family from the age of 16 to become a business man. For a while he became roommates with Pam Armani and Jerry. Eventually however Terry fell in love with Tamara Fords and ended up getting married. They soon moved from London where Terry was based for many years and come to live in Grasmere Valley. His distant cousin Albert Fords was working at the Hotel in Grasmere Valley and Terry chose to live there partly so he could be in contact with him as he also broke away from the protesious Fords family. The Tales of Grasmere Valley The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Summertime Both Terry and Tamara came to Grasmere Valley to live before the beginning of this volume. They moved there not realising Tamara's former boyfriend Adam Robinson also lived there. They manage to go on the cruise which is for the entire town and is around the world after Aggy Nickels in her will left a large sum of money for the town to use as they wish. When everyone believes the ship is going down, Terry and Tamara decide to have their last dance before they die. It turns out however the ship was sinking but an error made by Captain Malachi who read his navigation equipment wrong after Del spilled orange juice on it. Volume 4 The couple are seen ringing the door bell of the Forster house which when Crayden Forster opens the door and due to the house being filled with water as David Forster plumbing efforts failed greatly both her and Terry are taken away by the sudden onslaught of water. Volume 10 Murderers by the Mafia at the Town Hall have been taken place throughout the night. He as was his wife lives was in danger when the Mafia attempted to gas them out. Stumpo managed to save Terry by locking him in a cupboard but as this happened Terry saw one of the people wearing a gas mask believing it was Ms Kelly. He explains to everyone about his belief that Ms Kelly was involved in the crime. The group believe with Terry and soon Ms Kelly is arrested to be whisked away and sent to death for the crime. It turned out Terry's prediction was indeed correct Ms Kelly was part of the Mafia. However Terry who reveals to everyone in the Hall that he is in fact a detective investigating the murders also points the finger at Del also being part of the Mafia with Ms Kelly admitting she is part of the Mafia but also saying so was Del. Del denies this strongly but due to Terry's strong accusation and Ms Kelly's confirmation this results in Del being arrested and sentenced to death. It turned out Del was innocent and Ms Kelly lied to protect the other mafia members. With his failed investigation on the part of Del soon Terry as his wife Tamara and Stumpo are all killed off by the Mafia. In the end it is revealed that the entire town have been playing a game of Mafia during a Saturday Games Night. No one is harmed and everyone enjoyed the game of trying to find out who was the murderer. Volume 11 It turns out that Tamara during the 10th Volume was actually pregnant and just before the 11th Volume Terry and Tamara welcome a child, Cindy Fords.